


Spider Queen's Kingdom

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Main Character(s), Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: What do you create when you make a villain out of a superhero? Hawkmoth sees first hand that some people shouldn't be akumatized.All Marinette wants is for people to understand her, and when akumatized she is given that power.Tikki is now on the search for Adrien, the only one who could take over the Miracle Box for the time being, but she's sick due to her holder being corrupted.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Spider Queen's Kingdom

Marinette hid in the bathroom, tears in her eyes. Lila won. She knew she wouldn't get out of this. Still...couldn't she cry about it? Please?

Tikki had cried out for Marinette to try to calm down and Marinette turned. The akuma dove into Marinette's pocket and infected a spool of thread.

Marinette held her forehead tightly. It felt like she had a migraine. Pounding and she couldn't hold it anymore. It forced the sound out of her as she dropped to her knees. The akuma more like a mosquito in her brain than a butterfly. A blood curdling scream that rattled the walls as tears were forced out.

Of course, some people heard the sound from the classroom.

Alix raised her head and watched the door, and so did Sabrina. They heard it faintly, but it still was a tad worrisome.

One of the downstairs teachers rushed to the bathroom. "Who's there!?" She cried. 

The screams continued.

The teacher walked out and dialed the emergency number and waited. 

Of course, other teachers got wind of this.

"There is to be no restroom breaks until further notice."

That was strange. The only time places were off limits was when-

"Is there an akuma attack!?" Adrien and Alya asked jumping from their seats.

"There is just no restroom breaks until further notice." 

The first teacher waited as he tried to stay calm. There was someone screaming, but he couldn't just barge in. That was why the school had the emergency crew.

The flashes of light and sirens grabbed the attention of the kids to the window. They glanced down to see the ambulance turning and heard it stop soon after. 

"Just pay attention to class please!" No one was going to be let out until the screams were taken care of. The teacher knew that the screams were most likely akuma related, but it seemed that the class was safe if now.

The screams got louder and people clamored to the window to see the gourney. "Marinette!" Alya and Adrien cried.

"Please! Everyone! Back to your seats!"

Marinette wouldn't stop screaming and clutching her head, tears falling as she let out the screeches.

There were two back in the ambulance with her, trying to quiet her down as Marinette shook her head and panted, eventually hearing a voice as she got weaker and weaker.

"You were a bit of a fighter, Arachne. Just like she once was to Athena. You need to prove that the girl has been lieing all this time. Prove yourself capable of excelling one who sees herself as a goddess."

Marinette let go of the last of her will and felt the power corrupt her.

Her lower body became that of a spider's, and her eyes were covered by yellow silk, with four point white stars over her eyes. At the corners of her lips, pincers appeared and her teeth grew sharp. Her hands grew padded and she looked like a spider queen.

The men in the ambulance were terrified and the moment she had a chance she and another escaped.

Arachne let out a roar and began to climb the nearest building.


End file.
